littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Ride
The Last Ride is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 58th and the final case of the game, as well as the final one to take place in Chichen Itza. Plot Previously, Naseem (accompanied by Roger Allen for President Nashville's safety) had gone to arrest the rest of the cult followers after helped freed El Terror's political prisoners. After Naseem failed to return, Jason, Velia, Mark, and the player went to the hideout, only to find Naseem stabbed in the heart inside the Sacrifice Altar by the one of cult follower, much to Jason's sorrow. But not until Jason found two escaped prisoners and cult followers Scarlett Bernadette and Phil Bulkin murdered by El Terror. After he left Velia and Mark with Sandra Vinson, Jason and the player continued with the investigation. All the six of the cults (included former Angels of Death leader) were arrested and flagged them as the suspect: Major Norrington (who was the last to see Naseem killed), Herman Nashville (whose his son President Nashville was found in the altar), Angélica Lapthorne (whose sacred dagger was the murder weapon), Kai Duvall (who admitted to kidnapping Naseem in Tikal Temple right before he was killed), Connor Cassidy (who admitted to his mastermind to Annie Collette and Jessica Cassidy's murder for treason), and Demetrio Moreno (who intended to kill Carter Griffin to avenges his followers and for ordering Commander Frederick to assassinate the President). However, the rest of the cults are still at large and the President and Mandy were not found yet. Mid-investigation, Emily Cassidy told Sandra Vinson she would come to the cottage, forcing the team (sans Velia and the player) into hiding. Emily later arrived and soon left, taking Mark with her, causes Velia to freak out and faints. With the rest of the team searching for Emily and Mark, Jason, Officer Allen and the player found the final pieces of evidence to arrest Herman Nashville for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Herman also admitted to working in secret with Naseem to apprehend El Terror. Naseem had developed an anti-hacking device while Herman worked his way into El Terror's inner circle so he could place said device on Cassidy's person. When the team was arrested, Herman had contacted his son to meet him alone in the sacrifice altar for the tracking device. However, when they met up, El Terror ties up the President alongside Mandy and ordered Herman to sacrifice Naseem (who uncovered his true identity of Inrico Ferrero). When El Terror threatened to have the President and Mandy killed, Naseem said that he was the sole person under guise of Inrico Ferrero to arrest them and shutdown NightTerror. El Terror then proclaimed that if Naseem and President Nashville died, the rest of the team could live. After Angélica gave Herman the sacred dagger, Naseem told him to stab him to save his comrads. Herman mercilessly stabbed Naseem repeatedly, proving his worth to El Terror. Herman then explained that El Terror had killed both Scarlett Bernadette and Phil Bulkin for lie on him because they had planned to assassinated him under behave of Demetrio Moreno. Since Herman refuse to located Mandy, Velia and the player then held him in custody until he could be given a proper trial. After the arrest, Honora said that Emily Cassidy wanted the the to surrender to her at Libre Café in order to get Mark back. Velia and the player then talked to Angélica, who asked them to find one of Mark's toys while she was refining her plan for the negotiation with Emily. In sacrifice altar, they found Mark's toy rattle, which Angélica then rigged to emit an electric charge to incapacitate Emily. The team and the American army then proceeded to the café, where they refused to turn themselves in until Emily return Mark to Velia. After she did so, Angélica asked for Emily's permission to give Mark the rattle. Suspicious of the team, Emily took the rattle to inspect it, only to get shocked unconscious. They then cuffed Emily before going back to Vinson's medical ship. Meanwhile, Jason and the player talked to Herman regarding the GPS. He said that he had already placed the emitter on El Terror's monitor, but that he had dropped the GPS that displayed Mandy's location while running from the ship. On the ship's anchor pad, they found the broken GPS which Velia then repaired (under Bryon's supervision). He then advised the team to wait until El Terror's position stabilized as it appeared he was still on the hunt for the team. Later on, the team proceeded to the Temple of the Souls to arrest Carter Griffin, El Terror's true identity, who revealed to be mastermind for crimes and controlling Cassidy's bad behaviors toward Jessica Cassidy and Annie Collette all along, appeared to have supercomputer monitor on Mandy's mind. When they put him under arrest, Demetrio stand it in front of them, intended to kill Carter Griffin for murdering two of his followers. But Griffin shot Demetrio in his head to death and face off the team. Griffin then shot Jason on his shoulder and prepare to launch the NightTerror system on Mandy's mind. But Leonor shot the monitor and destroyed, making Mandy recalls her family's death, betrayed by her wife Velia and her son Mark. Then, overcome the traumatic nightmare, she took Jason's shotgun and shot Griffin on his head repeatedly, which left him unharmed because he's the invincible thanks to his powerful suit. Suddenly, the President shot Griffin in the eye, allowing Mandy to fatally destroy supercomputer monitors in Griffin's head in retaliation of Naseem's death, killing him and shutdown the horrors of NightTerror scareware once and for all. After all the events, Jason and the team reunited with Mandy, not wanting to sit out on the team's biggest confrontation. Leonor then volunteered to take the super detonators, saying that she was the best candidate to take it given her physical condition and military training, much to Honora's sorrow. The team then prepared to escape with Mandy, the President and the player, while Leonor is standing behind to plant the detonators on Griffin's body and the computer. In the middle of the escape, Leonor urged everyone and the player to run for their life because the sacrifice altars were about to destroy it. Soon afterwards, a half of the temple has been exploded, killing Leonor as well as Griffin and Moreno. After El Terror's remaining cult followers surrendered, the team reconvened at the ship. Chief Seymore and the player then offered Sandra Vinson the position of prime minister (upon Abigail Hafner's recommendation) until a democratic united election could be held, an offer which she gracefully accepted. A few days later after their return to Liberty Town, President Nashville and the team recounted how Vinson had dismantled the Angels of Death and Angeles del Terror, ordered new trials for everyone sacrificed under El Terror's regime (including Tanya Kuznetsov and the Cassidy's whose had turned themselves in), shutdown the malicious programs, and considered a pardon forgiving Mandy Bowes for her crime. They then went to Naseem and Leonor's funerals to pay their respect before leaving Velia and Mark alone for a while to say their personal goodbyes. The next day, Mandy and the player found a film her late ex-husband was making while sorting through his things in his life as soldier. They, alongside Velia and Mark then watched the film where her ex-husband and late children said that he would be recounting his adventures around the world for Mark to watch when he grew up. After hearing Herman say Stanly was a great son and hero, Mandy (accompanied by the player) went to Herman's cell to make peace with him. After she did so, Herman said he was ready to accept his punishment for Naseem's murder and attempt murder of his own son. A local Amnesty announced that Mandy Bowes was relieved from her post as police detective and dismissed after pardon for the former president's murder, making Mandy felt relived and start living in her house, away from police's duties. A few days later, Chief Seymore decided to give the team a vacation before getting back to work. Kevin McCaskey then came by the station and informed the team that Agent Jayne Kenyon had recommended the player to be part of the world's top notch police force, The International Investigation Bureau. After the team shared their vacation plans and threw the player a farewell party, the APPD team asked the player not to forget them, not matter what happen to this world. There at Liberty Airport, Kevin and the player hops on the private plane in order to start their new career in International Investigation Bureau to save the world. Conclusion (Note: if the player fully completed achievements, time attacks, elite mode and collecting stickers, the secret final scene will unlocked): After credit roll, Mandy and Velia were having fun with Mark and sharing their moments together. After one year, Velia is pregnant again and planning to expecting their second child to join Mark as brother. One night, Mandy is awoken by the ringing of her phone and notices that is just a normal email from Jason. Believing it to be her dream, she open the email only to see NightTerror scareware hacking her phone and told her that he will come to end her life. Mandy speechlessly turns around to see the zombie El Terror pointing a knife toward her, saying "Prepare to die, Detective Bowes!". Mandy lets out a one final blood curdling scream, but only turned out to be a scared Velia holding the handmade baby shoes, yelling "Mandy! What the hell is wrong with you?!!" With the game's end, Mandy's fate left unknown. "Thank you for playing, see you in the Third Line!" Summary Victim *'Naseem Mishra' *'Scarlett Bernadette' (Killed by El Terror) *'Phil Bulkin' (Killed by El Terror) Murder Weapon *'Sacred Dagger' Killer *'Herman Nashville' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Take It Cheesy snacks. *The suspect uses a GPS device. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. *The suspect has gray hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Take It Cheesy snacks. *The suspect uses a GPS device. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. *The suspect has gray hair. *The suspect has torn clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Take It Cheesy snacks. *The suspect has torn clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a GPS device. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes sleeping pills. *The suspect has gray hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Take It Cheesy snacks. *The suspect uses a GPS device. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. *The suspect has torn clothes. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats Take It Cheesy snacks. *The killer uses a GPS device. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer has gray hair. *The killer has torn clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Shadow of the Last Stand (4/4) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *This is the second and only case which features three victims instead of the usual one. *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. *This is one of the cases where all suspects from Angels of Death cult organization have appeared previously. *This is one of the four cases in Next Chapter where the killer does not face trial, the others being Children of the Death, In Sight of Fear and Agony and Race Against Death Threat. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *All suspects, with the exception of Herman Nashville and Connor Cassidy, are former cult followers of Angels of Death. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Chichen Itza Category:Copyrighted Images